It's Only Love
by JacNaylorRocksMySocks
Summary: Sam and Tom are teenagers and they're also cousins, but when they're caught in a rather comprising position. They have to deal with the family fall out..
1. Chapter 1

**"It's Only Love" **

**Story Summary: Sam and Tom are teenagers and they're also cousins, but when they're caught in a rather comprising position. They have to deal with the family fall out... **

"I don't know why you watch these films when all you do is jump every five minutes and get as close to me as you can" Tom smirked as he watched the young brunette as she hid under the pillow once more of the scary film.

"Maybe I like being close to you" Sam grinned at him. "Yeah, well all you have to do is ask" Tom replied looking into her eyes before placing a kiss onto her lips.

Which was soon returned and a couple more kisses were shared. "What about your movie" Tom muttered. "Lost all interest in the film" Sam replied in between kisses Tom moved from the position that he was in, he pulled her closer into his arms.

Both of them too caught up in the heat of the moment to realise that the front door opened and someone had walked into the living room.

"What the hell's this?" came a angry voice. Sam quickly jumped up out of her skin at the sight of her angry father.

"Dad. It wasn't what it looked like -"Sam started to protest.

"It wasn't what it looked like huh?" don't give me that. What you're doing is wrong. It's sick and twisted. And not just that your cousins!" Pete snapped causing Sam to break down into tears.

"And as for you. I'm ashamed of you Thomas" Pete snapped.

"Uncle Pete I can explain" Tom started to protest.

Sam went to stand in front of Tom at this point holding his hand.

"What me and Tom have isn't sick. It's love" She muttered.

"Love? You don't know the meaning of the word. You silly little girl" he snapped.

"I love him" Sam said sternly

"You love him?" He spat.

Sam nodded.

"Than get out. Pair of you" Pete snapped.

"Dad-" Sam started to protest. Tears falling harder this time.

"You can not be like that under my roof. Now get out" he ordered once more.

And with that Tom and Sam both left. As they walked around the street Sam started to cry even more.

"What am I supposed to do now? He's thrown me out" Sam said through her tears. Tom rubbed her shoulder gently.

"It'll be okay. I promise" he muttered

"How will it? He's thrown me out and I don't think I could bare it if they try to spilt us up" she cried.

"It'll be okay I promise you, you can always come back to mine for a few days. You know my parents won't mind." Tom added.

"I love you Tommy" Sam muttered.

"I love you too, now come on let's go back to mine" Tom said giving her hand a squeeze.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Sam and Tom headed back to his parents' house in silence Sam's tears had finally stopped for a few moments. She still had a firm grip around his hand but as they approached the front door she let go of it. Much to Tom's disappointment.

"I hate this. I hate how we have to hide. Because people will think it's wrong" she grumbled.

"I know but it won't be forever" Tom agreed. As he pulled out his keys with his spare hand and with that they both entered Tom could hear his mother calling out.

"Tom is that you love?" Charlotte called out.

"Yes mum. Listen I've got Sam with me she and uncle Peter have had an argument. Is it okay for her to stay here for a few days just till its all blown over and they've sorted things out" Tom asked.

"Of course, she's more then welcome to stay."

"Thanks Auntie Charlie" Sam muttered.

"your welcome dear. Make yourself at home and I'll sort you out the spare room" She said gently

"Can I use your bathroom if that's all right?" Sam asked

"Of course you can dear you don't need to ask" said Charlotte

Sam made herself disappear and headed upstairs Tom was going to follow but Charlotte's hand stopped him.

"Tom I know your close but maybe you should give her some space" said Charlotte

"Yeah Tom." Said Jonny.

"Fine" Tom grumbled and sat himself down on the couch.

Thirty minutes later Tom was sat and he tried to concrete on the TV but it was no use. He needed to see if she was okay

"knee bro, knee" Jonny said. Toms shaking knee was slowly irradiating him.

"I'm going to see if she's okay" Tom said firmly getting to his feet and headed up the stairs before anyone else could say anything other wise.

He slowly approached the bathroom door and he could hear the running of the shower. He wondered for a moment before choosing to knock on. "Sam?" he knocked on as quietly as possible.

"Tom, I'm in the shower" Sam called back

"I know but I need to know you're okay" Tom said

"I'm fine" Sam insisted.

"No I don't believe you. I need to see and know you're okay" Tom muttered

"But Tom your parents are downstairs" Sam muttered quietly

"I know but I just need to know you're okay." He said once more.

"Okay, fine but the doors locked though" Sam replied

Tom looked around quickly to make sure the coast was clear before his hand made quick work of the lock and the door came lose. And he slipped quickly inside. Closing the door as quietly as possible.

"Sam" Tom mouthed.

"Don't come any closer" Sam said quietly

"I won't look. I promise. I just need to know your okay. And see your face" Tom mouthed

Sam took a few moments before she started to speak once more

"you can come closer one condition, you don't look" Sam said airing her condition

"Condition accepted. I won't look" Tom said as he walked closer to the shower door. He could see Sam in the shower. He took a big gulp of air and stepped inside the shower.

Not caring for the slightest that he was fully clothed. He made his way closer to Sam. wrapping his arms around her waist. This movement caused Sam to stir a little as she noticed Tom were fully clothed.

"Tom your going to be soaked." Sam said

"Your more important" Tom muttered into her ear. As his hold around her waist became tighter, he took another gulp of air as his fingertips soaked in the smooth skin. He placed a kiss to her collarbone.

"Tom.." Sam sighed into his hold.

"What? I'm holding you. Not jumping your bones" he said. He couldn't help but smirk at his comment.

"What if your parents find out. What if they try to break us up. What if they throw you out because of me?" Sam said.

"if they find out. They find out. We will handle it together. They wont break us up that easily" Tom muttered into her ear

"Do you promise?" Sam asked

"I promise" Tom mumbled placing a kiss to her lips it was short and sweet.

"Let's get out of here" Tom said once he pulled away"

"I agree" Sam mumbled.

They got out of the shower together. Sam wrapped a towel around her frame. Meanwhile Tom checked to make sure the coast were clear before quickly dashing to his bedroom. Signalling to Sam that it was clear

Tom quickly got changed into some dry clothes before he handed Sam a t shirt and pair of shorts. He frowned when she turned away to get changed but he didn't blame her. once dressed however she got to her feet and approached him. Cupping his face into her hands and kissing him. They stayed like this for a few minutes heads and mouths moving in perfect sync with each other until the need for air became a bit too much.

"Stay" he whispered in between kisses

"I can't.. We can't risk it" Sam muttered in between kisses

"Please" Tom asked

"I can't" Sam muttered against his lips. One last kiss before she pulled away.

"I'll see you in the morning" She said

"Okay" Tom agreed

"Night Tommy, I love you" Sam mumbled.

"Night, I love you too" Tom said back. And with that Sam left his bedroom and headed into the spare room.. closing the door behind her and collapsed face first into her pillow. Sobbing.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews and follows! Much appreciated :-)), oh and congrats to Charlotte Salt and Oliver Coleman on they're engagement. Enjoy :-))**

The following morning Charlotte woke up early just before 7am to wake her boys up for school. She yawned and stretched before heading in direction of Jonny's room. Jonny was already awake and probably downstairs. So Charlotte headed in direction of Tom's room. Failing to notice that his bed were empty so she headed into Sam's room and opened the door.

Charlotte couldn't help the smile that found its way on to her lips as she looked at the pair. Both snuggled together. She decided to give them an extra five minutes before leaving the bedroom.

Failing to notice they're hands firmly locked in each other. Once she closed the bedroom door. Tom woke he smiled to himself as he looked at Sam's sleeping form. He watched her for a few minutes. Before Sam woke up too. "Tommy were you watching me?" she asked him sleepily. "Never" Tom grinned.

He wouldn't ever admit it to her that he always liked watching her sleep. "Come on we better get up. We've got school" he said but Sam silenced him with a kiss. "Can't we just stay here all day?" she muttered as she pulled away. "I wish we could but education is important especially if we're both going to become doctors." Tom said.

It was his and Sam's life goal to become doctors. Tom didn't see himself becoming anything else. It was always something he wanted to do. He'd always wanted to help people and save lives.

Twenty minutes later everyone were dressed for school. And they were walking together. Sam and Tom stayed a bit behind from Jonny so they could walk together in hand and hand. They did this every morning. And they're group of friends were comfortable with it. Because they always knew Sam and Tom were close but they never suspected anything else otherwise.

Meanwhile they soon approached the school and Tom let go of Sam's hand at this point. As Sam's two best friends Soph and Rosie appeared in her direction.

"So come on Nicholls. Spill who is he?" asked Soph

"Don't know what you mean?" Sam said to her friend

"Oh come on. Last night was the fourth time you've ditched your friends for your fella. When are you going to introduce us? Or when are you going to tell us who he is? You've been together, what a year now and you still haven't told us. Is he someone we know?" asked Soph.

"Not this again" Sam groaned. Her two best friends were always wanting to know who he was. If only they knew though. But they didn't and the thrill of keeping hers and Tom's relationship a secret was always part of the fun.

Sam knew Tom did the exact same with his boy mates. He had told them he was seeing somebody but that was about it. And that's how it had been for the past year. Tom had been fifteen and Sam had been fourteen when this thing happened between them.

They both tried to fight it but in the end they just went with the flow. And Sam was glad they had. It had been the happiest year of her life. Yes she did hate keeping it a secret sometimes because she couldn't kiss him whenever she wanted. She couldn't hold his hand whenever she wanted.

And she always got jealous when another girl took a liking to her handsome cousin. But Sam knew that none of these girls stood a chance with him. Sam was the only girl for him he had told her plenty of times.

"What's this?" Tom asked interrupting the conversation that Soph, Sam and Rosie were having.

"We're trying to find out who Sam's boyfriend is, she ditched us again for him last night and she's been with him for over a year and she still hasn't told us his identity. So we think it's someone we know and that's why she's not telling us" explained Soph.

"Oh is that really?" Tom said before he looked at Sam and quickly winked at her when no one else were looking, before Soph and Rosie could say anything else. The bell for lesson rang and they headed off to lesson Tom stopped Sam in his tracks.

"I've got a free period before lunch, See if you can get away" he whispered. Tom was in his last year and Sam was in the year below. But before Sam could answer him they're head teacher Mr Pireceman approached them.

"Miss Nicholls I do believe the bell went five minutes ago, why are you not in class?" He asked her.

"I was just going now sir" Sam muttered as she scattered off to her class.

"Mr Kent, what's your excuse?" Mr Pireceman said.

"Free period" Said Tom

"I do hope you're using your free periods for studying Mr Kent, you're going to need all the education you want if you are going to be a doctor" said Mr Pireceman.

"Yes sir" Tom said walking away and leaving.

An hour and half later Sam was into her second half of double chemistry when she felt her phone buzz in her pocket. When the teacher wasn't looking she carefully pulled it out and read the text. It was from Tom and she couldn't help but smile as she read it.

**Tom:**

**Love You Lots x**

Sam always loved these random texts of whenever he texted her that he loved her completely and utterly out of the blue. He told her everyday that he loved her but it always nice to have him text it randomly.

Sam quickly typed a reply

**Love You Lots Too. :') Xx**

Before hitting send and placing her phone back into her pocket before the teacher came back. As she looked at the clock. The hour seemed to drag on before break. It was forty minutes till break and she would see her handsome cousin once again... Soon enough the bell for break signalled and Sam was putting her books into her bag when Soph and Rosie approached her.

"So what did lover boy want?" Soph asked.

"Don't know what you mean" Sam replied.

"Oh don't give us that, we saw you grin like a Cheshire cat. So was it a text from him?" asked Soph.

"Maybe" Sam said. She couldn't help but smirk this gave her two best friends something to work on.

"We will find out who it is you know Nicholls" said Rosie

"Hardly doubt you will girls. I've been seeing him for just over a year and you still haven't worked it out" Sam said

"So it is someone we know?" asked Soph

"Maybe, Maybe Not. You'll just have to work it out" Sam grinned…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Sam had left school for that afternoon Tom had football practice so they had arranged to meet up later and afterwards. So Sam headed home to her parents house. Unsure whether her father would be home. As she headed up the drive way. She noticed his car parked on the side. Hoping that he wasn't in. she braced herself before turning the lock with her key, and she headed inside closing the door behind her. She walked into the hallway. The smell of alcohol hitting her nostrils hard. She headed into the living room to see her dad crashed out on the sofa. The smell of alcohol on his breath. He stirred for a moment before he opened his eyes.

"Samantha I told you, you weren't welcome in this house anymore. Now get out" Pete snapped at her. "No dad. I live here" Sam started to protest. "Not while you're with him. Now get out" Pete slurred once more.

Sam didn't know whether she was just being stubborn or just pain stupid but she stood her ground. "I'm warning you get out!" Pete ordered once more. Anger flaring through his fingers. This time he picked up the empty beer bottle off the table. Pete slowly got to his feet and he slowly approached her. "I'm giving you to the count of three to get out." Pete ordered.

"No Dad, what you going to do, hit me with that bottle. Like you used to batter mum after you'd been drinking!" Sam yelled.

"Samantha, you take that back right now!" Pete sneered angrily

"No Dad, because you know it's true" Sam sneered.

"Don't make me do this" Pete spat. He picked Sam by the wrist. Before slapping her across the face. And pushed her to the floor. Pete stood over Sam angrily before he kicked her in the stomach. Hard. And he didn't stop.

Until Sam was crumbled on the floor. Her stomach suffering blow after blow. But it was clear Pete wasn't finished yet.

He grabbed the bottle and smashed it over Sam's head with a sickening thud. The bottle broke into pieces. Sam could feel something warm dripping from the back of her head. She placed a finger and looked at her hand. It was covered in blood.

"You made me do it. Now get out" Pete spat into her face

Sam didn't need telling this time as she slowly staggered to her feet. And out the front door. She heard it close behind her. As she walked out the drive and down the path. Her vision became blurred. She quickly reached out for her mobile. And tried to unlock the screen, and she did so before stopping at one contact. And pressed ring.. As blackness took over her and she fell to the pavement in a thud...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Sam slowly came back into consciousness it took her a moment to realise where she was. In a hospital bed. The next thing she was aware of was the throbbing at the back of her head. It felt heavily bandaged before she noticed Tom sat opposite her. "Thank God your awake, I've been so worried." He whispered. "What happened to me?" Sam asked. "I was going to ask you the same thing, don't you remember?" Tom asked gently. Sam shook her head. "You've been assaulted Sam" Tom said firmly. "That explains the headache then" Sam sighed.

"You have a headache. Hardly surprising. Sam you've been hit around the head with something like a bottle, you rest and I'll be back in a moment." Tom said gently leaving the ward and finding his parents. He approached his mother first. "How is she Tom?" Charlotte asked. "She's just woken up. She doesn't remember anything. Who would do such a thing?" Tom asked. "I really don't know at least she's okay that's the main thing. And the doctors are keeping her under observations just to be on the safe side for a few hours. Then she may be able to go home" Charlotte explained.

"Any luck with Uncle Pete?" Tom asked. They had been trying to get hold of him to inform him of Sam's accident but they had no luck so far. "He's probably working" Charlotte said. Tom snorted at this comment. His mother really did believe everything Uncle Pete came out with.

"I wouldn't be surprised if it turns out Uncle Pete had done this to Sam" Tom said sternly. "What do you mean?" Charlotte asked eye brows raised. Tom sighed. This really wasn't the time or the place to go into it. And it certainly wasn't the time to go into his relationship with Sam ether, suddenly Uncle Pete appeared in the ward.

"what's happened to my little girl. I've turned on my mobile to eight voicemails. Saying my little girl's been attacked" He muttered. "Sam was found by a member of public and she'd been assaulted. She's been hit around the head with a bottle" Charlotte explained to Uncle Pete.

But that wasn't just the only injuries Sam had sustained. Her appendix had been taken out after it had burst. Due to the impact her stomach had sustained as Charlotte headed back into the ward Tom stopped Uncle Pete in his tracks.

"If I find out you laid one finger on Sam I'll..." Tom started to threat.

"What you going to do about it. You're forgetting I know about you and my daughter so if I were you Thomas I would watch what your saying or I may just slip to your mother" Pete sneered.

"I can smell the alcohol from here, you've been drinking haven't you Pete. And you've got my mother so convinced you've sorted your drinking problems out" Tom snarled.

Charlotte however was watching her brother and Son from the ward. They were arguing over something…


End file.
